


Texts from Last Night [And This Morning]

by elumish



Series: Werewolves 101 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumish/pseuds/elumish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was supposed to send a photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts from Last Night [And This Morning]

8:27 PM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: I’ll be thinking of you 2nite.

8:58 PM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: Your bed is more comfortable than mine.

9:02 PM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: We should go out again. New Marvel movie next week. Should see.

9:03 PM HMMARCW to Stiles Stilinski: k

9:04 PM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: And grab food.

9:05 PM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: I like food.

9:05 PM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: I like eating things. All the things. So many things.

9:06 PM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: I want to give you a borrowing

9:06 PM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: Blowjob

9:07 PM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: That was supposed to say blob

9:07 PM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: Fuck.

 

9:07 PM Stiles Stilinski to Scott McCall: So much easier to talk dirty over the phone.

9:11 PM Scott McCall to Stiles Stilinski: wtf

9:12 PM Stiles Stilinski to Scott McCall: Trying to text dirty to coffee shop guy. Fucking autocorrect.

9:14 PM Scott McCall to Stiles Stilinski: lol

9:15 PM Stiles Stilinski to Scott McCall: Fuck you.

9:16 PM Scott McCall to Stiles Stilinski: :(

 

9:18 PM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: I’ll stop trying to sext you if it makes you unimportant.

9:18 PM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: Uncomfortable

9:18 PM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: You know what I mean.

9:20 PM HMMARCW to Stiles Stilinski: plz dont

9:21 PM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: Please don’t stop?

9:22 PM HMMARCW to Stiles Stilinski: yeah

9:23 PM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: Actually eas

9:23 PM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: Ier over the phone. Can I call you?

9:24 PM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: Or you’re calling me cool picking up now

 

7:14 AM Lydia Martin to Stiles Stilinski: I’m assuming the only reason I haven’t received a photo of your date is that you’re still in bed with him.

7:15 AM Stiles Stilinski to Lydia Martin: WTF it’s like dawn.

7:16 AM Lydia Martin to Stiles Stilinski: Dawn was at 6:23. Where is my photo?

7:18 AM Stiles Stilinski to Lydia Martin: Sleeping

7:19 AM Lydia Martin to Stiles Stilinski: With your date?

7:20 AM Stiles Stilinski to Lydia Martin: No

7:20 AM Lydia Martin to Stiles Stilinski: Photo

7:21 AM Stiles Stilinski to Lydia Martin: Fine wait a sec then Im sleeping

 

7:22 AM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: Can I have photo asking for friend

7:23 AM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: Sounds like lie but actually asking for friend

7:25 AM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: Your sleeping aren’t you

7:30 AM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: If okay send photo when awake going back to sleep sorry

7:31 AM HMMARCW to Stiles Stilinski: [Image attached]

7:33 AM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: Holy fuck

7:34 AM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: Maybe send picture looks less like you were just fucked

7:34 AM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: Not bad look

7:34 AM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: Keeping for self

7:34 AM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: Maybe using 2nite

7:35 AM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: Probably too much know we just had first date sorry ill stop

7:35 AM HMMARCW to Stiles Stilinski: don’t stop

7:36 AM HMMARCW to Stiles Stilinski: want you thinking of me at night

7:37 AM HMMARCW to Stiles Stilinski: [Image attached]

7:38 AM HMMARCW to Stiles Stilinski: for friend

7:38 AM Stiles Stilinski to HMMARCW: Thanks

 

7:39 AM Stiles Stilinski to Lydia Martin: [Image attached]

7:40 AM Stiles Stilinski to Lydia Martin: Here photo sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> This was short and kind of stupid, but I'll get more into the story next installment. I might get super into the werewolf politics in some later installments, and ideas for installments I have (in only kind of order) are: Stiles finds out about Derek being D. Hale, Stiles meets Laura and Peter, Derek meets Scott and Lydia and (maybe) Isaac, Derek meets Allison, Stiles teaches Werewolves 101.
> 
> Anything you want to see?


End file.
